(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a heat exchanger such as a radiator used in an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a radiator having an upper tank integrally formed with a reserve tank, which is made of resin.
(2) Description of Prior Art
In a conventional heat exchanger used as a radiator for an automotive vehicle, a so-called reserve tank is generally provided to a radiator, however, being separated therefrom, in order to ensure a space for cooling fluid expanded by heat transfer in the radiator.
However, the conventional radiator is high in cost because of provision of the separated reserve tank and requires a considerably large space for such a tank in an engine room, which has become disadvantageous today since much equipment is required to be mounted therein for the emission control.